


Blades and Healing

by ChaiSocks



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: A bit of a rare pair, Blades, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Don't Like Don't Read, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Healing, Healing Magic, Hugs, I did keep Falsies arm tho, Kissing, One Shot, Scars, Team STAR - Freeform, doesnt tie in with Locked Away, its just soft okay, season six, we need more doc and false in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiSocks/pseuds/ChaiSocks
Summary: After the battle with Team G, Doc heads out on the battlefield, to find False absolutely wrecked. He takes care of her.
Relationships: Doc/False, Docm77/FalseSymmetry, False/Doc, FalseSymmetry/Docm77
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE FLIPPING TAGS. I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE JUST HERE FOR THE SHIP, BUT THINGS ARE GONNA GET GRAPHIC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Doc stumbled over the splintered wood, frantically searching the battlefield. Everyone else had come back to the base, except False. Doc had checked his communicator, and False hadn't been captured by Team G, thank goodness, but Doc had a feeling she wasn't okay. He winced, kicking himself for not treating his own wounds, but no matter. False was more important.

After many minutes of rushed searching, Doc saw the glint of shiny metal. Forgetting about his wounds, Doc sprinted over burning wood and TNT potholes, and, after a fruitless search, finally found FalseSymmetry. 

She was unconscious. Burns etched over her metal arm, disrupting its smoothness, and there were pinkish gashes where the metal joined her shoulder. Her striped shirt was ripped, and her jacket had completely burned away. Deep cuts decorated her legs and right arm, leaking blood onto the ground. Her skin on her palm had been peeled away, making blood bubble from the heat of the fires around them. Her face had plenty of small burns, but she had a cut that stretched across her cheeks and nose, making it look like she was crying red. A pair of deep gashes bloodied her back. Her entire body leaked blood like an oil stain. A knife was plunged into her lower back 

Doc knelt down, gently pulling out the knife, and scooped up the limp blonde, careful not to disturb her wounds too much. He began the slow walk back to STAR's base. False didn't make a sound, even when it started raining, spreading the blood on her face. 

It was nighttime when Doc busted through the door of STAR's base. Ren, Wels, and Impulse were at the door, and one look at False was all they needed to know. 

Doc yelled, "WE NEED A MEDBAY. RIGHT NOW!!"

Impusle scrambled to do as he said, running ahead to get the healing room set up. Doc laid down False, and her blood seeped into the white sheets instantly. 

Doc turned to Wels, who had followed them. "You're in charge until I get back. Impulse, tell the others. Watch over the camp. Don't do anything stupid."

The two men nodded, then sprinted back the way they came. 

Doc turned to False. He first got a bucket of water and a potion of healing, as well as another one of milk. He gently turned False over, where the cuts on her back made him sick to his stomach. "Sorry, False. " He lifted up her shirt, gently pressed a washcloth along her back, trying his best to wash away the dirt and grime, as well as the blood. He then soothed her cuts with milk and a few drops of the regen potion, but it wasn't enough. The wounds weren't closing, and she was still leaking blood.

Sighing, Doc had only one other option. he was a fighter, not a healer, but this was something Xisuma had taught him. He placed his hands along her wounds and breathed deeply. He felt her lifeline. It was weak, but he can channel some of his energy to help her. He tethered himself, then pushed his energy, and False, after almost an hour of not breathing, had taken a slow, stuttering breath.

It had worked. He soothed the rest of her wounds, dipping her battered hand in regen potion, pouring milk over her burns, and bandaging her legs after cleaning them. He pressed his fingers to her cheeks, doing his healing magic again until that wound and the ones around it closed up as well. He lifted a clean striped shirt onto her body.

False made a pained noise, cracked open a bleary blue eye, then closed it again, sitting up.

Doc was completely still. 

"Falsie?" 

False opened her eyes, bloodshot, but happy. 

"Hi, Doc."

Doc put his hands on her shoulders, careful not to disturb her bandages. False lifted her arm to his, and he responded. Their metal fingers weaved together, the metal whispering as their hands rubbed. False sighed contentedly, and Doc, being taller, though False was still relatively tall, leaned towards her until their noses and foreheads were touching, in an Eskimo kiss.

"Thanks for taking care of me." 

Doc smiled and leaned forward until their lips met. Even though False had almost died, her lips were still soft and warm, and Doc smiled.

"You're welcome, Falsie. Anything for you." 

False let out a low hum, staring into his amber eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, never breaking the kiss. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Queen of Hearts."

False blushed. "You don't have to call me that."

Doc grinned. "Well then, I'll just call you Falsie instead."

False grinned, and captured his lips in another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to continue this little snippet of a rare pair! They're just so cute!

Doc was happy. He was on the balcony of Team STAR’s base. False was curled up in his arms, breathing softly.

“Are you going to move?”

False grinned. “Nope. You’re nice and warm. I’m not getting up.”

Doc let out a soft laugh, then kissed her forehead. “Fine by me.”

False hummed, then tilted her head up, capturing his lips in another kiss. Doc smiled.

False stood up, pulling Doc up with her.

“I thought you said you didn’t want to move.”

“I changed my mind.”

Doc kissed the bridge of her nose, wrapping an arm around her waist. False smiled. Their metal fingers intertwined, and False giggled softly against his lips.

Doc smiled, and lifted his hand to brush a hair out of her face. False stated into his eyes, and Doc stared into hers. Sky blue, with a darker rim and greyish flecks. Like a midnight sky. So perfect.

He loved her. He wouldn’t let anything happen to her again.

False must’ve noticed his facial expression because her grin falls just a little bit.

“What’s on your mind?”

Doc looked down, breaking eye contact.

“I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to protect you from... whatever happened.”

False squeezes his hand, their hands making a soft sound as metal rubs against metal.

“It’s okay. I’m here now.”

Doc wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest, enveloping her, kissing her. He wanted to protect her from everything that could hurt her.

False made a tiny noise of protest. Doc loosened his grip on her. “Was I squeezing you too hard?”

“Just a bit. I can take care of myself, you know.”

Doc kissed her again, a bit aggressive this time. False hummed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Doc deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping against False’s lips. False opened her mouth, and Doc eagerly deepened, his tongue exploring the mouth of his blonde partner.

False groaned, kissing back. Doc broke the kiss, and went for her jawline, humming a soft song. "You're so pretty, you know that, right?"

He felt his partner's blush. False tightened her grip on him, then let go. She kissed him again, this time soft and delicate. A bell rang, signaling it was time for strategy making with the rest of the Team, and dinner. False kissed him again, and Doc scooped her up, earning him a happy laugh from his partner, before he carried her back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Team STAR had gathered at their living space. Ren and Wels were playing some kind of card game, arguing softly. Impulse had fallen asleep in a chair.

Doc took a sip of his coffee. Xisuma sat next to him. “Where’s False?”

“Sleeping.” 

Xisuma chuckled. “You know that it’s obvious.”

Doc blinked at him. “What’s obvious?” 

“You’ve got eyes for False,” Ren piped up. 

Doc scoffed. “I do not.” 

Wels laughed. “Uh, yeah you do. We’ve all seen the way she looks at you. And you’re blushing!” Doc furiously tried to stop his face from heating up.

Xisuma elbowed him. “Hey, it’s all good. You guys are so cute!”

Doc gulped down coffee, the scalding hot liquid burning his tongue, but he tried to keep a straight face. “I do not have any feelings for False. Nope. None. She’s my friend.” 

“What about that time when we saw you carrying her around in your arms?” 

What about that time when you were dancing with her?” 

Impulse woke up. “I saw you kissing her. You guys are totally in love.”

Doc whipped around to face him. “No we weren’t!”

“False was giggling. Really loudly.”

Doc scowled. Maybe she was just happy.”

Impulse smiled. “She’s happy because she’s with YOU, Doc!! I have never seen her smile so much then when she’s with you.”

Xisuma laughed lightly. “Cmon, Doc. Admit it. What do you like about FalseSymmetry?”

Doc let a smile grace his face. “She’s just pretty. Not like a flower. More like... a lightning storm. Beautiful because the beauty is powerful and dangerous. You know what I’m saying?”

They nodded. 

“She’s as sharp as a blade, Falsie.”

Ren laughed. “Can’t argue with that. Dude’s spitting straight facts.”

Doc grinned. “And those eyes. Blue. Night sky blue.” 

He blushed, and the men laughed. 

Impulse walked over to him. “Awww, big bad Doccy’s got a girlfriend!” 

Doc finally let himself to laugh, and Wels clapped his shoulder. “Congratulations, dude!”

“Thanks!” 

They heard light footsteps pattering down the stairs, soft and elegant. False appeared in the doorway, her golden hair a bit wispy.

“Hey guys! What’d I miss?”

The men miraculously kept straight faces. 

Ren smiled at her. “Nothing much, Falsie. Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, thanks Ren.” False sat down next to Doc, and he wrapped an arm around her. He smiled when he saw Wels’s smiling face, Xisuma’s shoulders going up and down with silent laughter.

“Here ya go, Falsie.” Ren returned, but a deep rumbling sound almost made him drop the mug. Team G had fired at their base. 

False stood up. “That coffee would have to wait, Ren. We got some stuff to do.”

And with that, Team STAR prepared themselves for battle.


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t you worry, Falsie. Team G is going to take good care of you.” 

False grumbled under the bandana tied around her mouth. She was currently tied to an office chair, Stress wheeling her down a hallway. 

She was led to a meeting room, Grian, Cleo, and Iskall sitting in chairs. False narrowed her eyes at them. 

Stress giggled. “Grian! Look what I’ve got!”

Grian looked up at False and laughed. “Oh, yes! Great job Stress!!”

Cleo let out a roar of laughter. 

“I have a question. Why is False tied to a wheely chair?”

Stress fake-pouted. “It was all I could get. Where should we put the visitor?”

“Put her in one of the empty rooms. I’ll have Iskall next interrogate her later.” 

Five minutes later, False was pushed into an empty room with no windows. She scooted around in the office chair, trying to loose her binds. 

Oh, she was so stupid. How could she be sneaking around G’s base. Against Doc’s orders, no less! He surely would be angry with her. 

Unless...

What if she brought back something that would be helpful to STAR? Like plans, or something? He would still be mad, but not as much. 

Just then, she heard the door open, and Iskall walked in. He giggled softly at her. 

“I didn’t expect you here! I thought it would be Ren!”

He chuckled and pulled a chair to sit. False glared daggers at him. Stress had taken her swords, and any knifes or other weapons she had on her. 

The itch to kill Iskall was getting worse. 

False closed her eye and tried to ignore Iskall’s laughter. 

“It’s going to be okay. Just tell us hat I ask you, and you can go.”

Grudgingly, False nodded. 

“What is your night shift schedule?”

Iskall took off the bandana.

“It’s-“

Before False could finish, a crashing noise filled her ears. Concrete spilled onto the ground, and as the dust cleared, False laid eyes on Doc. 

He grinned and stabbed Iskall, who stumbled and collapsed on the floor. Doc cut through the ropes, and False was free.

“Take this elytra.”

False pit it on, and Doc handed her a few fireworks. 

Together they flew off into the night. 

———————

“What were you THINKING, FALSE SYMMETRY?”

Doc slammed his fist upon the table, making a crack split the wood. False flinched, eyes wide.

“What was your PLAN?! What if we haven’t noticed you were gone? They could’ve HURT you!”

Doc glared at her. False stood perfectly still, rooted to the spot. Doc looked at her, and sat down onto the floor, and buried his face in his hands. 

“False, did you tell him anything?” 

False shrank. “No sir,” she mumbled. 

Doc looked at her. “Never to that again, Symmetry. Now. Stay inside the base and check our weapon supply.”

“But Doc, I-”

“That’s an order, soldier.” 

False looked down at her feet. “Yes, sir.” 

Doc pecked her cheek before leaving.


End file.
